


To Kill a Mocking God

by DevilMayCrye



Category: Destiny - Fandom
Genre: Minor Violence, Potential Horror, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilMayCrye/pseuds/DevilMayCrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crota banished us from the Moon, now we will take it back.<br/>He tried, and failed to take Earth, so he will fall to us.</p>
<p>But how does one kill, that which was never living?<br/>How can you kill a being, that the undead call ‘God’?</p>
<p>Witness the fall of Crota.<br/>But know that every action has consequence.<br/>And the death of a god will have lasting consequences……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She who hid from a Dark God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris Morn is summoned by Ikora Rey, to help plan killing a dark god, who has plagued her existence.

Eris Morn stood by where her ship was anchored, ignoring the looks she received. Her ship had changed long ago during her travels in the Dark below the surface of Luna, as had she of late.

She didn’t mind the looks of horror she occasionally got as young Guardians and those who worked in the tower passed her by, for they had yet to witness the horrors the Hive would unleash on them in battle.

If anything, she pitied them for their ignorance. Few Guardians had that sort of luxury these days, considering how many were needed on the Frontlines on the various inner planets of this system.

“Eris Morn, Mistress Ikora has need of you.” A Ghost had appeared beside her, Ikora’s due to the fact it was summoning her. The strange Star-like orbs, the spawn of the Traveler, were a constant among Guardians.  
Except for Eris, whose Ghost had been lost during the raid on Crota’s netherworld, when her Light had been taken by Crota. She had witnessed a Wizard, the Heart of Crota, tear the very Light from her late friend Omar’s broken and battered body, but it seemed as if the average Wizard needed a Guardian on the verge of death and held in place, within a place of Darkness to even be able to attempt it, since she had yet to witness it again.  
Crota didn’t need to worry about something as trivial as ‘life’ to stand in the way of his Hunger, it seemed.

When she realised that Ikora had no reason to summon her, Eris hid her surprise, the only indication of which was a small movement in the glowing orb within her right hand. She had not yet returned to Hive space, on Mistress Ikora’s recommendation due to the rising threat the Hive represented. She had agreed, knowing just what sort of monstrosity would rouse the Hive to think of taking Earth.  
Since she had been forced to keep station at the Tower, she had nothing new to report, so why would Mistress Ikora need her?

One thought struck her with force.

CROTA! Her anger, and her fear, had been and still were quite strong, for she had lost those closest to her to the Hive’s perverse god. But she had yet to see any Guardians capable to take him down.

It was not for lack of strong Guardians, of those there were plenty, but it was mainly due to them either being in positions of power, thus making them currently irreplaceable, or had difficulties working well with others.

And considering it had taken the power of six Guardians to even make it to heart of Crota’s fortress, they needed to trust and rely on each other, especially if Crota’s defenses had improved. And his defenses had already been formidable and vastly unique compared to what had been seen in the caverns below Luna.

“Miss Eris?” Ikora’s Ghost roused her from her mind, its monotone voice bringing her back to reality.

“Sorry, revered spark of the Traveler’s Light. I’ll be along in a moment. I must secure my burden.” She replied, indicating the Hive relic burning an unholy and perverse green from within its containment orb.

“Understood. I’ll report back to my Guardian.” Ikora’s Ghost left, heading past the Special Orders office towards the Hall of Guardians. For one with such a strong personality, Ikora’s ghost seemed to lack even the small quirks the average ghost seemed to develop, especially of those who had been to the front-lines.

All the Hidden have their burdens......  
Unfortunately for her, most of her burden was a physical one. She wasn’t one hundred percent sure what the relic was, or how she had acquired it. But it was all she had to prove she had been to Crota’s hellish cosmos, and she would not let its power escape.

Especially, if her suspicions were true, if Crota had finally turned his gaze on Earth, and would seek to carve it in the name of his father, Oryx.

Let us hope that Osiris was wrong, and that Oryx has long since passed.

\------------------  
It was night by the time Eris was finished stowing her relic on-board her warped ship, so she made her way down into the Hall of Guardians, passing the Guardians bugging the bounty Frame, Xander 99-40, for new ways to break the hold of the Darkness across the inner solar system.

She continued past the dual crucible booths, watched over by Lord Shaxx and his personal Frame Arcite 99-40. While Lord Shaxx’s methods would serve them well should the City be attacked again, or an event like the Battle of the Twilight Gap repeat itself, those who partook of his training weren’t of use to her, given the inherent differences between reality of the universe, and the reality of Crota’s netherworld.

Upon entering the Halls, Eris noticed that is was surprisingly empty, given how vital it was. The various aides and workers were not at their terminals along the edges of the large and open room, where they helped keep the Tower running efficiently.  
They weren’t vital, but they were crucial for keeping the Vanguard up to date. Having them empty, meant that what was to take place was deemed so important that no one but whoever turned up was to know of what was spoken.

Given how both The Speaker and Commander Zavala had treated Toland when they had learnt of his obsession with the Hive, and their views, not unwarranted given what she had become, on Eris herself, this shouldn’t surprise her.

In the lowered area at the center of the room, where the Vanguard planning table sat, only Ikora remained, on the right side of the table. In her long years serving Ikora as one of the Hidden, it was rare she had seen the table bare of any planning materials, excluding the area near Ikora.

And it was odd not seeing Cayde-6 or Commander Zavala here either.

Upon noticing Eris’ arrival, Ikora Rey looked up from the constant work she had. Being the Warlock of the Vanguard, she was constantly working, mainly because so very had the knowledge she had access to, and someone needed to do the work.

“Before you ask, Zavala left mainly to plead ignorance if things were to go wrong, given his stance on Hive arcane. And Cayde sends his apologies, because he’d love to see this if he could. Apparently something came up, in regards to the Awoken in the Reef and their supposed control over a Fallen House, and he’s meeting with an emissary from their Queen.”

A small smirk appeared than quickly died on Eris’ features.

Nothing gets past Ikora these days. Then again, if something did, we’d all be in trouble.

“Since you seem to know what is on my mind, what can I do for you, Vanguard Ikora?” Eris asked, walking down towards Ikora, and standing a few feet away from her. The low lighting combined with the inherent darkness of night within the Traveler’s shadow made for an eerie scene, Eris’ eyes adding a creepy glow to the area infront of her

“Ah, so there is still humour in you, that is good to hear.” Ikora respond, a slight smile showing.

“We have found enough guardians to do what you have warned us about.”

Eris flinched, as she thought of what Ikora had said.

“You mean, we shall final silence the horrid calling of the being the Hive call Crota?”

Ikora nodded, motioning to the six sets of folders laid out near her.

“We have four survivors from the Vault of Glass, three of which have successfully cleansed the dark heart within. The other two have shown they can work with any team, and come with glowing recommendations from Zavala and Cayde, in regards to their ability to work with others.”

Eris glanced at the names. She knew of two of the names, due to their work on Hive arcana. Not as prolific and heretical as Toland’s had been, but getting pretty close.

“How long until you want me to meet with them, and to start planning the death of Crota?” Eris asked, wanting to read more of the files, and learn of the extent to which these Guardians had tested themselves against the Darkness within the Sol system.

“Within an hour. I know the importance of information, and that should give you enough time to read my reports and convince you that this mission is worthy of your time here.” At that, Ikora stood up, taking her other files into her hands.  
“I’ll take my leave, so you can prepare yourself.”

Once Ikora left, Eris started on her reading. She had much to do, if Ikora, and the other Vanguard were correct in that they had finally found their God killers.


	2. Planning the Death of a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians meet with Eris Morn, to discuss the basic plan for invading the netherworld of Crota, God-Knight of Luna, Son of Oryx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reworked my original chapter to actually introduce and give the Guardians some actual defining traits, as well as trying to work on being more descriptive of the environment and having the Guardians feel alive.
> 
> As well as writing a Prologue to help set up the start of this discussion.

“........you want us to kill one of the Hive’s gods?” The Striker, the Titan Exo Eda-10, asked, incredulous. She stood near her fellow Titan, a human named Floke Cary, flanking the position Zavala would normally hold at the head of the Vanguard table, facing the entrance to the Hall of Guardians.

“Is it even possible?” asked the Sunsinger, knowing well enough that Death was not an obstacle as it once was for the Guardians, let alone the unholy green fire that the Hive seemed to be fuelled by. She envied their naivety. Most Sunsingers had yet to learn that some foes relished feeding on the solar energies of a Sunsinger’s death and rebirth.

“It seems as if the Hive themselves are not even alive, how are we supposed to kill what they call a god?”  
The Warlocks, Sunsinger Edan Lirebyrd and Voidwalker Alvar Orthos, were at the other end of the Vangaurd table, their backs towards the entrance of the Hall. Edan was human, which was unsurprising given what she was learning about Sunsingsers, and Alvar was a cityborn Awoken, which was interesting. Despite not having been born among the Reef, even this close to the Traveler’s Light, they still seemed to seek the abyss that had spawned them.

“It is true, they are not easily killed. But Crota and his generals already tried to claim Earth, so something must be done about the festering Darkness awaiting in the Dark below the Moon’s surface.” Eris Morn whispered, not as fearfully as she once would have.

Killing Omnigul, and the other generals of Crota, had calmed her much since her arrival, and spreading the news of the return of Crota, he who banished the Guardians and effortlessly destroyed the greatest army of Guardians ever assembled, until recently, from the moon, was the only task she had left.

“You must take the fight to him, in his so called ‘netherworld’, the one place where those of his ilk should be vulnerable.”

Eris paused, before adding, “No guardian has ever set foot in one of their netherworlds.”

Again, Eris paused, a sardonic smile briefly appeared, to disappear when she spoke again,” Atleast, none that survived whole. I can tell you what I recall from when my friends and I took up that foolish revenge mission, but I do not know what has changed since, and it would not be for the better.”

“How do you propose we kill the supposed god-Knight of Luna? We surely aren’t the first to try, and not even those who sacrificed themselves on the moon managed anything against him.” The Bladedancer, exo Deorward-19 asked, knowing better than to approach a challenge unarmed, only just now paying attention to the discussion. She had been sitting cross-legged on the floor on the left side of the Vanguard table, cleaning her knives, lost in thought until Eris had given her a reason to pay attention

A single black tear leaked from the wrapping over Eris’ strange glowing eyes, as her grief quickly brought up memories of her lost friends.

“You are right, normal weapons would be ineffective against Crota in his own netherworld, where he will be at his strongest.”

“So?” The ignorant Bladedancer pushed, eager to know more.

“Think. How do you kill a Knight, if your own weapons are in effective?” Alvar chimed in, seeming to get at what Eris was alluding to. The Voidwalker was a known raider, one who had apparently survived the Vault of Glass. Her presence was one of the reasons Eris had agreed to help this team, compared to all the others who tried to get her help.

“By turning his own weapon against him.” Floke added, catching on. Another survivor of the Vault of Glass, based on what she had deduced from the rumors she heard from other Guardians. He was said to be like the second coming of Saint-14, despite the fact that Saint-14 had been an Exo. Eris, and many others higher up in the Guardian ranks knew this was nonsense, as did the Defender, but one thing humanity desperately needed at the moment was hope, so tales of one of their greater heroes having seemingly been reborn were not quashed until it was deemed either unnecessary, or hurtful to both the memory of Saint-14, and hurtful to the Defender in question.

“But how do you propose we take Croat’s own sword from his hands?”

“We don’t.” The Voidwalker answered.

“Remember when we braved the Swarm Princes, to destroy Crota’s blade? To give his Knights back that level of power, he would have to suffuse his power back into all the Blades that served him, to lessen the chance of us repeating that offense.”

“So?” Deorward-19, once again, added helpfully. From what she had read, the Bladedancer was new to the group, but was incredibly competent. However, Hunters weren’t known for abstract thought, preferring only to think of how best to kill their target.

“If Crota is at his strongest in his netherworld, wouldn’t it be reasonable to think his strongest Blades would be guarding him, to deter those like Eris who want their revenge, or those like Toland who want to unlock the Hive’s secrets?” Alvar explained, her knowledge of Hive arcana becoming apparent.

“A sword is like a bridge, a crossing point. The sword binds wielder to victim. It binds life to death, and once the binding is done, the sword remembers. To understand this nightmarish logic, is to understand the rules of Crota’s world-mind. The blade is the highest authority his world has.” Eris stated, as if echoing the words of another. The Voidwalker smirked, having heard the words before apparently, whereas Eda-10 flinched.

“Careful, Eris. It is speaking like that which causes the Speaker and Commander Zavala to fear your presence here. We don’t need another Toland or Osiris.” The Striker warned, from her position next to Floke. She was also new to the group, a recommendation from Zavala himself.

Eris wasn’t sure why this group was raiding with new Guardians, considering three of them had successfully done the Vault all by themselves, despite the Vanguard specifically stating a fireteam of six was necessary, which seemed....wrong to Eris. These Guardians were smart, and, the reports she had read from Ikora before she agreed to help them told her that, in a team of six, they could conceivably defeat whatever dwelled within the Vault.  
Whenever that strange realm of the Vex was breached, almost all reports about the fireteams involved were odd. What kind of power did the Vex wield there?

“It’s her presence here that makes this godawful plan even possible, so shut yer trap and let her and the warlocks finish their insane rambling, so we can go godkilling.” The Bladedancer said as she stared the Striker down. She was now one hundred percent committed to this plan, and would only give up when either she killed the god-Knight of Luna, or it feasted on her Light.

Once the group was settled, Eris continued.

“Before we think of Crota, let us start from the beginning. You must descend deep into the Hellmouth, from a special location I will give your ghosts once this meeting is finished. You will gain entrance by the Hive rune plate near the drop.”

“Drop? How far?” The gunslinger, Sigurd Sindile, finally piped in, curiosity finally aroused. Unlike the Voidwalker and Defender, this gunslinger was the sole survivor of a failed Vault of Glass raid. Supposedly, he had witnessed the Fall of Preadyth during that failed raid. This meant nothing to Eris, but she knew the term was somehow important, due to Cayde-6 and Ikora both wanting information on the name Praedyth.

“Deep into the moon. But do not worry; the plate will guide your fall down. It shouldn’t kill you, but the landing won’t be comfortable.” Eris replied, glad to see these Guardians were being cautious atleast, unlike she and her friends had been when on their mad dash for revenge. She didn’t mention how their Light had somehow carved itself into the Hive plates, showing her group symbols of wings.

When she had told Ikora this knowledge, she had postulated that they might’ve been the ‘wings of pratiya-samutpada’, but hadn’t elaborated. Due to her own nature as a Hunter, Eris didn’t pursue the subject. If she needed to know what the wings meant, Ikora would’ve told her.

“What happens after the bumpy landing?” Alvar inquired.

“You’ll arrive in the Bonewalker’s Pit. You need not worry about Wizards or Acolytes, they have no business there.”

“Bonewalkers.......Bonewalkers......thats what the Hive and some of the Hive-focused Warlocks call Thralls, isn’t it? That shouldn’t be too hard.” Deorward-19 smugly added in, showing her inexperience with the Hive. While the Thrall were frail, they liked to swarm, and were rarely encountered by themselves.  
And that was before the Wizards worked their foul sorcery and tortuous rituals upon the beasts......

“Normally, I would agree with you, young Bladedancer. But this place is so Dark, it will be a burden upon your Light, and will impede your movements. You will struggle to see, not just from how dark it is, but by the sheer amount of Thrall you should expect to fight, the deeper you go. We managed, only because it was so recent after Crota claimed the moon, so the Wizards hadn’t had the chance to work their vile deeds and start spawning yet. I fear you will face the Pit at its height of production, if the Wizards do not feel the need to guard it.”

Sigurd dropped the round he was loading into his weapon, shocked at hearing this, and having processed the odds of survival. He stopped leaning near the bookshelf behind Cayde-6’s usual position, and leant over the table, both arms supporting him.

“Then how do you expect us to make it past the Pit?” He asked, incredulous. Finally, one of the new ones to this grouping was showing Crota’s kingdom the fear and respect it deserved.

“Because, during my long escape, I noticed small bits of Light had been siphoned off as we progressed, and had grown into a large, lamp-like structures, which followed the path we had taken. I don’t know if it was something Toland set up for us, or if it was a trap that didn’t work out how the Wizards planned, but these Lamps should be able to lift the burden, and force most of the Bonewalkers into a light state of suspended animation. It won’t last long, since the lamps appear fragile, but it should grant you enough time to make it to your destination, the Doorway of Light.”

“I thought you said the place had never experienced Light?” The Sunsinger asked.

“Normally, the doorway is closed, and requires a Knight to open. But we found, that when Guardians stand upon the rune plate at the top of the Pit, a giant door of light will form, making it possible for Guardians to enter Crota’s netherworld unscathed and Light intact. But it is a slow process, allowing your Light to fill the plate, so you will make your stand there. Be warned, that just because the Wizards and Acolytes have abandoned their duties there, does not mean others have, or that the abominations the Wizards were creating will remain asleep.”

“We will hold the line.” The Defender responded, the helm of the ancient heroic Exo Saint-14 atop his head.

“That is why I was willing to atleast work out a plan with you Guardians. You six have the means to stop Crota, if you make it that far. You are not the first to ask for my advice.”

“But we are the first to have both Ikora and Toland tell us to seek your advice, Old One.” The Voidwalker said respectfully.

“Toland sent you to me? How did you find him?” Eris was shocked. It had taken her team a lot of effort to pin Toland down, and even more so to get him to agree to help them. And he had long since disappeared since he had joined her and her fireteam, so she had assumed he had perished.

“We Warlocks crave knowledge, as you well know by working for Mistress Ikora. And given how your views on Crota turned out to be correct, those who were willing managed to get in contact with him. We didn’t get the answers we needed, but he said you most likely would give what was needed, given your experience.” The Voidwalker answered without actually answering what she had asked.

The Warlocks were secretive by nature, and wouldn’t willing give up their knowledge for free.

Instead of pressing the issue, Eris let the moment pass. If these young Guardians managed to survive Crota, then she would press them for information about the Shattered one. If what she was reading in her trips to Hive space were true, he would be needed much more than she was, if Crota was to fall.

“Very well then.” Eris said, moving on to the next topic.

“After you’ve passed through the keyhole, yo—“

“Keyhole?” The Bladedancer piped up again.

“The Doorway. Just because it is a doorway for us, does not mean it was intended to be used as a door. The Old One used Doorway to make it easier for you to understand.” Alvar scolded Deorward-19, as the Bladedancer proceeded to flip her off.

“After you’ve passed though the keyhole,” Eris repeated, “You will need to pass the Trial of the Sword. All of you will need to pass the Trial. You will activate another plate, and kill the Blade who appears, take his ash-encrusted blade, cross the Path of the Sword, and repeat until you are all across.”

After making sure they all understood, Eris continued.

“You will then have to face the Deathsinger. If I am to be honest with you, I do not recall much of this part. But do know this; that unless you silence her song, you will die, and nothing will save you or your Light if that happens. Her song is death, so to hear it is to die.”

When no one questioned her, Eris finished her outline, “Once the Deathsinger is silenced, you can summon Crota to his throne. Be warned, the mere presence of Crota seems to stop your Inner Light from healing the wounds Guardians naturally suffer during combat.”

“Wait, Crota can stop our Light from healing us?” The Sunsinger asked, in shock.

“Do not worry, young firebird. Your abilities will not be stopped from working, just try not to rely on what the average human calls a mortal wound fixing itself back up like it does when you go out on patrol.” Eris was amused. She didn’t expect the Sunsinger to take the fight seriously, given the nature of those who chose the Sunsinger’s Path, and how cocky they often got once they unlocked the true power of solar energy that they wielded at the pinnacle of their power.

Sunsingers had a bad habit of dying often, only to be reborn again as needed. A tactic, unfortunately, she feared Crota had learnt to counter.  
Considering how easily the fell beast of Luna had stripped Eris of her Light, the Sunsinger would be easy prey for him.

She couldn’t quite remember much of the encounter with Crota, but she would not be surprised if her Warlock friends had tried that little trick on him, and she doubted Crota, Son of Oryx, would fall for the same cheap tactic twice.

A sense of nagging filled her mind, when she thought about how Crota’s presence had drained them. She recalled the tales of the Vault that Ikora had shared, and the nagging became more intense.

“For some reason, there is a sense of nagging in my mind, that there will be something there that my old friends left behind on their death that will serve you in this task. Like with Kabr and his fashioning of the Aegis within the Vault of Glass, Erianna-3 and the others might’ve achieved something similar.” Upon speaking these words, the nagging feeling left, her job informing the Guardians finished.

“I bid thee farewell, Guardians. I have told you all that I know, of Crota and his ilk. If you survive, please come find me again.” She turned towards the exit of the Hall of Guardians, and headed towards the area past the Special Orders store, where her ship laid anchored to the tower.

She ignored the Guardians calling after her, wanting more than she had the right to give. As much as she wanted to be part of the Light again, there were times when she craved the solitude of the Hive tunnels.......


End file.
